Code Geass: A Different Path to the Rebellion
by BahamutX978
Summary: Rewrite of the story. My own take on Code Geass with both major and minor changes to the story. Hopefully you'll find it enjoyable.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Hello and welcome to my first Code Geass story, and first of my stories that isn't a crossover. This story is essentially a rewrite of the series. Some events shall happen differently, and I have some OCs that I plan to use. And for those of you that'll ask, the only pairing I've decided on using at the moment is Lelouch/Kallen, but there will probably be others. Also this story starts in between ep 6 and 7.

--

Lelouch set his cell phone down on his desk. He had just recieved another call from the leader of the terrorist group that Kallen was a part of, Ohgi. He informed him that Princess Cornelia had attacked and defeated another terrorist group. He had considered cutting his ties with them, but decided against it in the event that he needed their help in the future.

They were useful in keeping him informed of his half-sister's activities before they were broadcasted on the news. Based on her current actions, it was fairly obvious she was looking for him, or more accurately his alias, Zero. He knew she was most likely driven by the desire to avenge their half-brother Clovis who he had killed. '_I'll wait a little longer, and if she continues with the same method, I'll set a trap to capture her._' And with that thought, he got up and began to walk to the door. As he approached the door, it openned revealling a girl with long green hair carrying a box he had grown used to seeing since her arrival. "Pizza again? You know if you keep ordering that every day with my money I won't have much left C.C." He stated, as she walked in.

"I don't buy that. I'm aware that the Ashfords provide you with the money you need, as well as the large sum you've aquired from your gambling." she said as she sat down on his bed. She then took a slice from the box and took a bite before saying "So where are you off to?"

"Nowhere in particular, I was just going foe a walk." he said simply. "I know I've told you before, but don't go wandering around. It'll be trouble for me if someone sees you." this time in a stern voice as he exitted the room. But even though he had told her not to, he knew she probably would anyway if she felt like it. Lelouch told Nunnally that he was going for a walk as he was leaving and said he'd be back before dinner.

--

Princess Cornelia, the new Viceroy of Area 11, was looking over a paper that Darlton had handed her. It was a paper requesting transfer here to Area 11 from a man by the name of Cedric Kuester. "Cedric Kuester, he posses the title of earl, and is an accomplished soldier. His exploits on the battlefield are reknowned, though not as much as your own. He also has three sons, who along with him contributed the most victories in the acquistion of Area 16 a year ago, so much so that it could be said they single-handedly conquered it themselves." Darlton stated.

"His accomplishments are indeed impresive, but why would someone like him want to transfer here to Area 11, a place already under Britannian control?" Cornelia asked.

"I asked him, and he says he has great respect for you, and has wished to work under you, but his duties have prevented it until now."

Cornelia thought it over in her head for a moment before saying "Alright, I'll accept his request. He may prove useful in hunting down Zero."

Darlton nodded and said "I'll inform him of your answer imediately."

--

Lelouch's walk eventually took him of the school's campus and into the city, eventually coming to a park. He was contemplating several possible traps he could set for Cornelia, though he knew he should wait until implementing them. As he continued to think about capturing his half-sister, he was interupted from his thoughts by several voices.

"Whats some Eleven doing out of the ghetto?" one voices asked.

"Who cares why hes here, but I think its time he went back." a second voice said.

"Please, I don't want any trouble. I'm just here looking for someone." a third voice said.

Lelouch looked over in the direction of the voices and saw two men who looked maybe four years older than himself harassing a boy who looked to be a year younger than him. The boy had brown hair, and his clothes seemed to be a bit worn out. His back was to him, so he couldn't see his face.

Not too far away a red haired girl was watching the same scene. Kallen Stadtfeld was about to go over there and kick the shit out of those two Britannian assholes, when she saw a familiar black haired boy walk over to them. She saw he said something, but was to far away to hear it. Right after that, the two men said something and walked away, surprising her that they left without a fight.

Lelouch meanwhile walk over to the Japanese boy and asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. They didn't get a..." The boy's voice trailled off as he hesitated when he saw the face of his rescuer. "Lelouch?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Lelouch was equally surprised based on the look of his face. The boy was someone he had not seen in seven years, since Britannia invaded Japan, where he was presumed to have been killed. "Seiryu?"

Kallen was confused as she aproached the two. She had originally been walking over to make sure that the Japanese boy was okay, but was now curious about how him and Lelouch seemed to know eachother. "Excuse me." she said as she reached the two, interrupting them before they could continue their apparent reunion.

Lelouch looked over to her and was surpised to see her, though much less than when he saw the boy's face. "Kallen? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Milly called me, and I was heading over to the school when I saw those two about to start a problem." she answered. She turned to the boy and asked "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, Lelouch stopped them before they could do anything." Seiryu said.

"So you two know eachother?" she asked.

"Yeah. My names Seiryu Kururugi." he said extending his hand out.

"Kururugi? Are you related to Suzaku?"

"You know him? But yeah, hes my older brother."

Kallen nodded and they made their way over to the school. "I didn't know Suzaku had a brother, he hasn't mentioned you yet." she said.

"Well, he probably doesn't know I'm alive. We got seperated around the time Britannia invaded, and I thought he was dead, so I can only asume he thought the same about me."

"So you came here looking for him?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah. like I said, I thought he was dead all these years, and then I saw him on TV as the suspect for Prince Clovis' murder. I came here to the Tokyo Settlement as fast as I could. I'm glad hes been acquitted since then, or else we never would have gotten to see eachother again."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again as well. He was really upset when we thought you had died. And you're lucky to have ran into me today, Suzaku happens to go to the same school as us."

"Really?" Seiryu asked, surprise and excitement in his voice.

"Come on, lets continue this conversation on the way back to Ashford. I'm sure Seiryu is eager to see his brother." Lelouch chuckled.

--

The three eventually came to Ashford academy. "Wow...Suzaku actually goes to a school like this?" Seiryu said as he looked around, surprised that his brother came to a school like this despite being an Eleven.

"Yeah." Lelouch said. The three of them then made their way to the club house used by the student council, and Lelouch turned to Kallen. "By the way Kallen, what did Milly call you about earlier?"

"I think it had something to do with the cat from the other day that Suzaku is keeping, but I wasn't paying full attention." she answered.

"Well I guess we'll just have ask her." He said as he entered the building, and the two followed him. They headed to the main room used by the student that Milly had decided would be Suzaku's cat Arthur's room too, and when they were in the hall the room was located in, they saw Rivalz and Suzaku both carrying a box inside, but the two didn't notice them. As they neared the door, Lelouch told Seiryu to wait outside the room for a minute, and he and Kallen walked in. Inside Suzaku, Rivalz, and Shirley were opening the box the two boys had brought in, while Milly overlooked them, and Nina sat at a desk in the corner working on the computer.

"Ah Kallen, glad you could make it. And you even found Lelouch on your way here." Milly said when she notice them walking in. "Or maybe you were together before that when I called you?" she said, her tone implying something. Her question also caused Shirley to nearly drop what she had just taken out of the box.

"What!? No! I just ran into him at the park on the way here." Kallen said.

Lelouch ignored Milly and Kallen walked over to Suzaku. "Suzaku, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whats up?" he asked as he stood up.

He motioned for him to follow him, and they walked over to the door, but didn't exit the. "Seven years ago," he started. Suzaku gave him a questioning look and he continued, "When Bitannia invaded this country, you were seperated from someone, and he died."

Suzaku looked down and his expession saddend as he rembered his brother. "Yeah..." he said. But he wondered, why was Lelouch bringing this up now?

"What if thats not exactly how it happend?" Suzaku looked up and was about to ask what he meant when the door openned, and Seiryu stepped in.

Suzaku was speechless as he saw him, and just stood there staring for a good three minutes. Milly and Kallen stopped their arguement as he walked in since Milly was curious about what was going on, and Rivalz and Shirley looked over as well, and even Nina glanced over to see what was going on. "You..." was all managed to say.

"Its been a long time big brother." Seiryu said as he smiled.

Suzaku's eyes started to tear up, as he said, "All this time...I thought you were dead."

"What? Are you crying? Come on, cheer up!"

Suzaku wiped away the tears in his eyes, and said "I'm sorry, its just that I thought you were dead for the last seven years, and I just now find out that you're alive. I guess I got a little overwhelmed."

Before anything else could be said, Milly was between the two, and put her arms around their shoulders. "I don't know all the details of whats going on, but I do know that a situation like this calls for a party! Afterall, two long lost brothers have been reunited after seven years!" she said. Before anything else could be said, a yelp of pain came from Suzaku, who had just been bitten on the ankle by Arthur.

--

Lelouch had decided to get Nunnally to bring to the party, and was heading to her room. Upon reaching her room, he heard another voice with Nunnally as he entered and stated it was him. He saw another girl about his sister's age, and she had light brown hair in pigtails. "Oh, Lelouch. I didn't expext you to be back so soon." Nunnally said. "I was just talking with Alice. She just returned today from a trip with her family, and was telling me all about it."

Lelouch smiled at his sister's friend. Alice was one of Nunnally's only friends her own age, and he was happy that his sister had some of her own that she didn't know through him. She was a nice girl that had even gone out of her way to protect Nunnally from some bullies when they had first met and both he and his sister liked her, he had even told her that he was glad that she had met a nice girl like her. "Thats nice. I was coming to get you to see if you wanted to come to a party for an old friend of ours."

"An old friend? Who is it?"

"Thats a secret, so you'll have to come to find out."

"Alright." Nunnally turned to Alice. "Would you like to come too Alice?"

"I don't know, would even be allowed?" she said.

"I don't see why not. Milly is the one throwing it, and she has said you're a junior member of the student council like Nunnally." Lelouch answered her.

"I guess I could come since you want me to."

"Alright then, now that thats decided, lets head over to ballroom to join the others."

--

When Lelouch brought Nunnally to Seiryu, she reacted in a similar manner to when she met Suzaku after he started at the school, but after that everyone was having a good time. After a while, Suzaku ased Seiryu "So where are you planning on staying?"

"Hm? I don't know, I was so concerned with getting here that I spent the little money I had." Seiryu answered.

"Why don't you stay here at Ashford? We could enroll you as a student!" Milly said.

"Yeah, and if he needs a room, I don't have a roommate right now, so he can stay with me!" Rivalz said.

"Thanks you guys, but I don't know if I'd be allowed. I'm not even an Hororary Britannian." Seiryu said.

"Then just become one, its not that hard." Suzaku said.

"Yeah, but I-"

"If you become an Honorary Britannian, you'll be able to attend school here, and it'll be easier to see eachother."

"I know, but-"

"But-"

"Suzaku, I know you want your brother to attend, but its his own choice and you shouldn't pressure him." Lelouch said.

"I know." he said. "Please, at least consider it." he said to his brother.

Seiryu sat for a minute, then said "Alright, I'll do it. I don't want to leave my only brother after all this time, and all of you guys are pretty nice so I wouldn't mind spending some more time with you all."

"Alright then! Suzaku, you take him to get his citizenship, while I go talk to my grandfather to get you enrolled! Oh, and since we didn't do much today, we'll have to get to work on Arthur's cat house tomorrow." Milly said, then exitted the room. Suzaku and Seiryu left shortly after.

--

It was later that day, and Lelouch, Suzaku, and Seiryu were sitting infront of the student council building while talking. Suzaku then got up and said "I have to head back over to the base. It was really great to see you again Seiryu." He then walked off.

The remaining two sat for a while before Seiryu said "He sure has changed since we were kids."

"Well you can't blame him, life sure has been hard on him. Its been hard on us all." Lelouch said.

"You're right, and I guess I've changed too."

Lelouch laughed a bit, then said "Yeah I see you've gotten braver, I remeber you used to be a bit of a wimp, and back then if someone threatend you, you would start bawling."

"Hey, what about you? I remember you used to challenge Suzaku to all sorts of contests between you two, and he would make you look like a fool if any of them involved physical activity."

"Ouch, looks like I lost this round." Leouch said, and the two started laughing.

--

Well theres the first chapter. When I was planning this story, I wanted to have another Japanese student at Ashford, but I needed a good reason for him to attend. Since Suzaku is the only Japanese student there, I decided to make the OC his younger brother. For those of you that don't know, his name, Seiryu, comes from the Japanese names for the Four Symbols of the chinese constellations: Seiryu, azure dragon. Suzaku, vermilion bird. Genbu, black tortoise. Byakko, white tiger. As you might have noticed, Suzaku and his dad also get their names from there, so when I named him I gave him a similar name. Alice isn't an OC, shes actually from the Nightmare of Nunnally manga, but shes not a member of the Irregulars in this story, just a friend of Nunnally. The Kuesters that were mentioned near the beginning of the chapter will be introduced in the next. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

To marine alchemist: From what I have planned so far, there won't be any R2 spoilers until I actually reach that far.

To Korraganitar: Yes, as I said in the first chapter, Alice is from Nightmare of Nunnally. To be honest though, I haven't completely decided on exactly what I want to do with her. I'm not making her a member of the Irregulars(they aren't in my story), but I do have a few ideas for her that I haven't decided if I'll use or not, so at this point in my planning shes just a regular middle school girl. The reason I put her in is so I could use her when I decided and didn't have to worry about an introductions then.

--

Cornelia sat on her throne as a middle-aged man with long auburn hair approached her, and stopped at the foot of the steps. On his left stood a young man with short dark brown hair who wore glasses, and on his right stood a second young man with medium length black hair in a ponytail. All three wore a blue uniform. They all bowed, and the man in the center spoke "Greetings your highness. I am General Cedric Kuester, and it is an honor that you have granted my request." he said. The three ceased their bow, and Cedric motioned to the young man to his left, "This is my eldest son, Nicholas," he then motioned to the one on his right, "And my second eldest, Harrison."

"I was informed you had three sons. Where is the other?" Cornelia asked.

"My youngest son, Alexander, resigned from the military shortly after the conquest of Area 16."

"I see."

--

"Hey! Seiryu!" Rivalz called out to the boy as he, along with Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, Nina, and Shirley were on their way to class. Seiryu looked to see who had called him and walked over to them. "So hows it feel to be going to your first day at the academy?"

Seiryu looked around. "Well, I guess I'm looking forward to it a bit, but I can't help noticing some of the glares I'm getting from some of the other students. Not that I'm surprised that I'm getting them, since to most of them I'm just an Eleven." he said. Suzaku looked downwards, remembering what the other students were like when he started here, and he didn't want his brother to go through the same thing.

Shirley frowned and said "Oh who cares about what they think. Just ignore them."

"Yeah, and if they give you any trouble, just let me know and I'll put a stop to it!" Rivalz said.

"And when Rivalz inevitably fails to do anything, let the rest of us know and we'll do our best to help out." Lelouch said

"Thanks everyone. Its too bad I'm a year younger, or we all could have been in the same class." Seiryu said.

"Thats all right. You'll be a member of the student council, so we'll get spend time together often enough."

"Yeah, and since we're roommates, we'll see eachother all the time." Rivalz said.

"Yeah. Well I should get going. I don't want to be late for class on my first day." Seiryu said as he ran off to class.

"C'mon, we should get going too." Suzaku said.

They got to class and took their seats, and waited for the teacher arrive as they talked with eachother, or other friends. Rivalz asked Lelouch if they would be going gambling anytime soon, but he said he was busy lately. Eventually class started, and the teacher arrived. "Good morning claas. Today we'll be having two new students joining us today. Please enter." The teacher said, and two new students entered. One was a boy, and the other a girl, and both had auburn hair. The boy's was short and a bit messy, while the girl's was long and tied in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon.

"Hello, My name is Alexander Kuester." The boy said.

"And I am his twin sister, Amelia Kuester." the girl said.

--

C.C. accepted her latest pizza order from the deliveryman, and was about to turn around and go back inside when she noticed someone. Nearby one of the furthest trees stood a girl that was watching her. She looked to be about seventeen, and had long golden blonde hair, and wore a dark blue shirt with a brown dress. In her hand was an ice cream cone that she continued to lick. The two stared at eachother for a while before the unidentified girl turned around and walked away. C.C. walked back back into the building and towards Lelouch's room. "Yes, I could tell. You don't need to remind me, I'll let him know when I get the chance. I can't exactly let him know while hes still in class." she said out loud, though no one was around.

--

Class was ending, and most of the class was gathering around the two new students. Suzaku stood up, and said "I'm going to check on Seiryu. I'll see you at the student council meeting." and he exitted the room.

Shirley and Rivalz walked over to the new students to greet them as well, but as they stood up and the boy, Alexander, who at been looking out the window said "I'd love to meet all of you right now and answer more qestions, but I need to get going. I'm sure I'll get another chance to talk to you all tomorrow."

Amelia looked at her brother questioningly for a moment, then stood up and said "Ok, I'll catch up to you later."

"Alright." he said as he exitted the room.

Shortly after that, Lelouch got up and left as well. As he was making his way back to the building he used for a home, he heard someone call out to him. "Lelouch, I need to tell you something." He turned to the source of the voice and saw C.C. dressed wearing some his clothes.

Before she could continue, Lelouch grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. No one was around right now, but he didn't want to risk her being seen. "I told you not to go wondering around." he said.

"Don't worry about that right now. This might be important."

Lelouch guided her until they were behind a walll. "What is it? And what do you mean by 'might' be important?" he asked.

"I'm not sure about the reason why, but I saw another like me."

That got Lelouch's full attention. "You mean another imortal like yourself?"

"Yes." she nodded. Before she continued, she looked behind Lelouch to see the girl she had seen earlier.

Lelouch noticed her eyes looking past him and turned around to see the girl. "Is that her?" he asked and she nodded.

She stepped forward, and was soon joined by a second person. Lelouch quickly recognized him as one of the new students in his class. "I didn't expect to meet another person with Geass at this school." he said. His expresion and tone were friendly, but Lelouch was still wary. He avertted his eyes, not wanting to get direct eye contact. He didn't want to be caught off guard and be geassed. Alexander noticed this and spoke up. "Hey, don't be so tense, I'm not gonna to use mine on you. Mines not even that useful in a situation like this."

Lelouch wondered what he meant for a second before C.C. said "You don't have to worry too much Lelouch, Geass is different for each person so its unlikely someone has one like yours."

"Fine then. Why are you here?" he asked as he turned back to look at him.

Alexander shrugged. "I'm just here to go to school. I told you, I didn't know there was another person with Geass here. I'm Alexander Kuester, but please just call me Alex. I actually don't like my full name that much." he said as he extended his hand. Lelouch was hesitant. He wasn't sure he trusted this person yet. "If you're worried about my Geass its actually not that dangerous on its own." his right eye changed from brown to red as a bird shaped sigil appeared. "All my Geass can do is cause people to see thing three seconds after they happen." he said as Lelouch noticed he heard Alex talking before his mouth moving yet. He deactivated it and said "And I can only use it for five minutes at a time, after that I can only use it again after another five minutes. There, I told you what my Geass does now so that you know I mean you no harm."

Lelouch thought about this situation for a minute. "Why tell me about your Geass? What makes you think I won't use my own now that I know what yours does?"

"I'm just trying to be friendly. And if I'm not mistaken, you aren't going to use your's on me because its limitations are too great to just use it indescriminately, or else you would have used it already." Lelouch winced at the accuracy of his comment. "Look, I'm not asking you to tell me about yours, but at least loosen up."

Lelouch stared at him for a wile, thinking about the situation a little more, before he finally took Alex and shook it. "Lelouch Lamperouge." he said.

"Now was that so hard?"

The girl who had been with him finally stepped forward to join the conversation. "Hello, I am F.F." she said smiling. Leloch was a little surprised by this, since he somewhat expected all immortals to be like C.C.

"C.C." she introduced herself simply.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, I have to make sure to get F.F. out of here without anybody seeing her." Alex said.

Lelouch felt sympathy for Alex's situation, and for some reason decided to help him out. "Its going to be difficult at this time of day since classes have ended. You can hide her at the student council's club house. Its pretty big, there shouldn't be anyone there for a while, and its actually where I'm staying on campus." he said.

"Well, seems like you're loosening up. And thanks, it'll be a big help."

The two checked around the corner to make sure no one was around. "So is the military after her like they are C.C.?" Lelouch asked.

"Not necessarily. When I met her about a year ago, she was seen suposedly dead by my brothers and some others and it wouldn't be good if they see her suddenly alive. But yes, they are in the military."

"I see." he said. He turned back to the immortals behind them. "It clear."

--

They had reached the club house, but when the two boys entered, they shut the door before C.C. and F.F. could enter when they saw all of the student council and Alex's sister Amelia inside. "Oh, there you are Lelouch." Milly said as the two walked in.

"Alex? What're you doing here?" Amelia asked.

"Madam President what is everyone doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"Amelia here is joining the student council so we were going to have party to induct her. And who is that with you?" Milly asked.

Before Lelouch could say anything Alex spoke up. "I'm Amelia's brother Alexander, but please just call me Alex. I met Lelouch not too long ago, and we hit it off. I was coming to join the student council as well." Lelouch was thankful for his quick response, though he would have come up with one that didn't involve him joining the council.

"Really? Well the more the merrier I say. Well we better go get everything set up." They all procede to go to the ballroom.

"We sure have been getting a lot of new members lately." Rivalz said.

"I know. First Kallen, then Suzaku, then Seiryu, and now Amelia and Alex." Shirley said.

During the Party, Lelouch manged to get away briefly to find out both C.C. and F.F. had made it in without being seen. When he returned he informed Alex.

--

Well theres the second chapter. Alex and F.F. will be the most promonently used of the characters introduced this chapter, which is why I sincerely hope Alex doesn't end up a marty stu. I just picked a random letter out of a hat to get F.F.'s name. Alex's Geass, the power of delayed perception as I like to call it, is one of several possible ones I came up with after Mao's introduction. Three seconds seems like a reasonable delay to give someone an edge in battle, but not be completely broken, and it affects everyone within a certain area from him so it doesn't require eye contact. Especially since considering that back when I came up with it, it was a lot more powerful(twenty second delay, ten minute time limit). Also abbout its time limit, after five minutes his eye starts to hurt so he'll have to deactive it or it gets worse. Fast. Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last, but I just felt that this was a good place to end it. Next chapter I'll get to actual stuff from the show. It'll include Cornelia's trap in the Saitama Ghetto and the hotel hijacking, maybe more. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

To Velshard: Theres nothing wrong with being neutral at this point. All I really did the past two chapters was introduce some of the new characters. You could say this chapter is where the story really starts.

--

_"Why do you fight?" the strange girl calling herself F.F. asked him. Her face and tone had become serious, completely unlike how she had been moments before._

_"Because I'm a soldier." Alex answered her._

_"Thats not what I'm asking. Why do you fight? Why is it that you have chosen to become a soldier, despite showing clear dislike of what you are doing here?"_

_He thought about her question, but was interupted by one of their pursuers calling out. "Hey! I heard something back there, so I'm gonna go check it out!"_

_After hearing this, Alex tried to come up with a plan of escape, but there didn't seem like one in this situation. Each of his pursuers had possesd some form of firearm, while he only had a knife on him. "Do you want to be able to escape?" F.F. asked._

_He turned to her. "Yeah, but that doesn't look possible at the moment." Alex said._

_"I can give you the power to escape, but in exchange you must fulfill my wish."_

_She went on a little more, but Alex didn't see how there was anything that could get them out of here. However, he didn't want to give, even if his only method of escape did seem impossible. What did he have to lose at this point? "Fine, I accept." No sooner did he finish those words, did F.F. grab his wrist, and his head was filled with various images in the blink of an eye. He then felt the power that he just been given. He then activated it and came out from his hiding spot, and by the time the enemy soldier actually saw him, he had already been stabbed and screamed out. Alex then took the his gun, and combined with this power he had been given, he was able to kill each one by the time his rescue arrived._

"Please, Alex. If you don't wake up now, you'll be late for school."

He woke up after having been shaken a few times. He opened his eyes to see Amelia standing next to his bed, and sat up though he was still a bit sleepy. He yawned and thanked his sister for waking him up. As he put on the school's uniform, he recalled the dream he'd been having. It was from a year ago when he had met F.F. and recieved his Geass.

Just as he finished getting dressed, his closet door opened and F.F. poked her head out. "I forgot to ask you yesterday, but what about that other boy?" she asked.

"What about him? Lelouch seemed like an okay guy, though he did seem like he worried a bit too much when we met."

"And you aren't?"

"Why should I be? He hasn't given me a reason to."

"So why did you tell him what your Geass could do, but not press him for info on his?"

he shrugged. "Guess I just wanted him to stop being so tense. Besides, I get the feeling I'll find out what it does eventually."

"By the way, how long do I have to stay in the closet? Sure its big, but its still a closet." she pouted.

"Its just temporary. Until we find a place you won't have to worry about being found out." Alex said as he walked out of the room. As he was heading for the front door, he ran into his older brothers, Nicholas and Harrison. He noticed they were both in uniform, though they were red instead of their old blue ones. "Where are you two off to this early?"

"Why does it matter to you? Finally getting bored after all this time and want to get back in a Knightmare?" Harrison mocked.

"Thats enough Harrison." Nicholas said before he could continue. "Theres an operation being carried out today, and since Princess Cornelia has made father and us part of her own forces, we're to participate."

"Wow, we've only just gotten here the other day, and already you guys are going into battle." Alex mused.

"Yeah well, it just goes to show you how much Princess Cornelia values our abilities." Harrison said.

Before the conversation continued, Amelia called out. "Hurry up Alex! I'm not going to wait much longer!"

"I'm coming!" he answered as he jogged to her and they left.

Nicholas turned to Harrison. "What is your problem with him?" he asked.

"None of your business." he answered

--

The school day had gone by uneventful for Lelouch. He was currently on his way to meet the rest of the student council. On his way to the clubhouse he ran into Milly, and she had told him that she wouldn't be able to make it to the meeting today. He also was aware that Rivalz also wouldn't be able to make it, Suzaku had gone to the university across from Ashford as part of his job in the military, and Nina was working on her experiment that she always seemed to be working on, so their would be four less people there today. Though their absence didn't matter much since the only thing planned for today was completing Arthur's cat house, which had been put off since Seiryu's arrival. As he was halfway their, he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey Lelouch!" he turned around after hearing this to see Alex jogging up to him. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, since you have plenty of room, and not many people are there all the time, if you could let F.F. hide there."

"No. One immortal with who won't listen to me and does as she pleases is more than enough thank you."

Alex sighed. "I can't argue with that."

--

Meanwhile Suzaku was working on the homework given to him today. "You seem to be in a good mood lately." Cecile said, smiling as she was walking up to him, and took a seat next to him. "I take school has been going well?"

He nodded. "Yeah. At first their were some problems, but I ran into an old friend who helped me out, and I've made some others as well. And the other day, thanks to him, I found out my younger brother who I thought was dead is still alive. He even started school there as well."

"Well thats good to hear. I was worried about how you were fitting in, so I'm relived to hear its going well. He sounds like a good person, and you should make sure not to take him for granted."

--

Amelia was walking to the student council room to lend a hand with the cat house. As she got near it she heard two people talking in there. As she was about to open the door to enter, she heard what sounded like Shirley exclaim "You're going out with Lulu, right?" Her curiosity now piqued, she decided to listen a bit more before entering.

"Lulu?" a second voice which sounded like Kallen said.

'_So is there something going on between Lelouch and Kallen?_' Amelia thought remembering how Shirley had reffered to him as 'Lulu.'

"The other day I saw you outside." Shirley said.

"No no no no! That was all his doing!" Kallen said.

"His doing?"

"No wait! It wasn't like that!"

'_What did he do? What could it have been to get Shirley this worked up?_' Amelia thought.

"I don't get it, you were trying so hard to catch the cat before." Shirley said.

"No that wasn't it! Besides, its not like we kissed or anything." Kallen said.

"Or anything!? Then you stopped short of doing it?"

"Will you quit imagining things! You don't understand the circumstances one bit!"

"But then what about the other day when the two of you came back together?"

"I told you and Milly before, we just happened to meet on the way!"

"But on the way to where did you meet?"

"I said it before! I was on my way to school and we ran into eachother in the park! And its not like it was just us alone!"

Amelia was kneeling on the floor near the door by now with her ear pressed to it. Multiple thoughts were racing through her head, but she was interupted from them when someone asked "What are you doing?" from behind her. She turned around to see Seiryu standing there.

"N-nothing!" she said in a quite embarrassed tone, and she quickly stood up.

"Is there somehing wrong with the door?"

"No! I mean, its just that...People are talking in there, and I don't want to interupt them."

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"No! Well, maybe a lttle..."

"So whos in there? What are they talking about?" he said as he went to open the door.

"It doesn't matter!" she said as she pulled him away from the door and down the hall. She didn't want the two in there to know what she had heard. She was glad their arguement had prevented them from hearing her and Seiryu outside.

"H-hey! Wait!" Seiryu said as he was pulled away.

--

Lelouch and Alex had been on their way to the student council room when they decided to stop by Lelouch's home in the building. Lelouch had been going alone, but Alex had followed. While they were there, they caught the news report about Cornelia's attack on the terrorists in the Saitama ghetto. Alex sighed and said "Its always the same for Britannia."

Lelouch stared at the tv for a minute before saying "Hey, can you go without me to the student council room? I just remembered theres a private matter I have to take care of today."

Alex shrugged. "Sure. I guess I'll go see how things are going with the cat house." he said as he walked out of the room. After he had left, Lelouch entered his room to make his preparations.

--

Suzaku was walking into the student council building since Cecile had given him the day off to spend time with his friends. As he opened the door to enter, he nearly collided with Amelia as she exited. "S-sorry." she said as she continued to walk away from the building. Suzaku stared at her for a second as she kept walking before entering.

As he walked in, he saw a confused Seiryu standing nearby. "Whats wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know really. I caught her eavesdropping, and she got really embarrassed and dragged me away before I could find out what was going on." Seiryu answered.

The two then headed over to the student council room, and as the reached it Kallen walked out saying "Like I said, theres nothing between Lelouch and I!" she noticed the two as she exitted and finished by saying "Anyway thats how it is. Theres nothing going on." and she walked away after that.

The two brothers looked at eachother before entering and saw Shirley standing there holding Arthur. "Um, wheres Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know where he is, and I don't give a damn!" she nearly shouted.

--

Princess Cornelia was sitting on the throne in her G-1 base. On the bridge, generals Darlton and Kuester, and a few other officers where overseeing the setup of her trap for Zero. She had reproduced all that she could from the Shinjuku disaster, now all that was left was to proceed and see if the rat took the bait. Everything was going smoothly until a pair of Sutherlands were destroyed. After that, more units were destroyed one after another, and soon it was reported that the enemy was using stolen Sutherlands. It was happening exactly like Shinjuku.

After the destruction of the bridge, Cornelia decided that was enough. It seemed that Zero had walked into the trap. "Thats enough. Order all troops to fall back. Further damage and casualties serve no point." she said.

"Fall back? With all due respect, we could still fight them!" one man said.

"We can't fight them like this." After Cornelia had said that, Darlton then got on the radio and ordered all forces to fall back behind the ghetto perimiter. Once all Knightmares had returned Cornelia said "Zero is no match, I'll win."

"Huh?" one man said.

"Of course. Thats why they call Princess Cornelia the Goddess of Victory." Darlton said.

"Shall we go then, Guilford my knight?" Cornelia asked.

"It is my pleasure to serve and obey you my lady." he answered.

"Lord Guilford, though I doubt you'll meet any significant resistance, I request that you take my sons with you." Kuester said.

Guilford turned to Cornelia who said "I don't mind. Their combat records are impressive, and I would like to see how they handle themselves in the Gloucesters we've given them. Though as he said, I doubt you'll meet any significant resistance."

"As you wish Princess." Guilford said before leaving the command room.

--

Harrison looked at his new Gloucester that been assigned to him and smirked. His, and Nicholas's as well, were standard model, though they had been painted green instead of the usual purple. Nicholas was sitting nearby reading a book, holding it by the bottom of the spine in one hand as he turned a page with his free hand. As Guilford entered the Knightmare hangar he called out to the two young men. "Nicholas and Harrison, right? We're deploying, and your father has asked that you accompany me. Get ready."

Nicholas stood up and the two did the standard Britannian salute and said "Yes, my lord!"

--

Lelouch ran through the sewers as fast as he could. He had abandoned the Sutherland he had taken and was determined to get out of there before Cornelia or any of her forces discovered he had been there. He would had been caught had 'Zero' not appeared. As he ran he thought '_Thats how Cornelia is. Shes nothing at all like Clovis._' He stopped suddenly when he saw his 'rescuer' standing before him. Considering she had been wearing his own disguise, he had known who it was from her initial appearance. "Why did you rescue me?" he asked her.

She stepped forward and removed the mask, and her long green hair fell as it was set free. "I told you already. I can't have you dying." C.C. said.

"I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were equal!" he said, coming off to her like a bit of a spoiled child.

She began tossing the mask up and down, and said "You sore loser. If you're really that good, you should be able to set up conditions the way you want."

"Thats what I'll do then, I'll set them up." he said, and C.C. stoped tossing the mask and turned to face him. "I'll raise an army that can't lose to Britannia. A people, a nation!

--

It was now the day after his failed attempt to capture Cornelia, and Lelouch was now planning out his next course of actions. He would need several things to be able to successfully fight against Britannia, and the three most important things he needed were soldiers, funds, and Knightmares. The first thing, soldiers, was somewhat easy to would start out using the members of Kallen's group, and and would build up his army from their. There was already some trust between them, so they would follow his orders better than the terrorists in Saitama. The second thing, funds, would be easy to acquire at first. He would simply use his Geass to obtain what he needed to start out and maintain his forces, but he would need to find a more steady flow of funds eventually. And finally, one of the most important things he would need, Knightmareframes. He had done some research and found information on a group that supported resistance groups and supplied them with Knightmares, so he would have to get in contact with them somehow.

"Lelouch, are you listening?" Milly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else. What did you say?" he asked.

"I said I'm planning a trip to go to Lake Kawaguchi on Sunday, and I need to know if you're coming."

"Thanks, but I have plans for that day."

"Okay then, So you have plans, Rivalz and Suzaku have to work that day, and Kallen, Alex and Seiryu said they don't want to go, that just leaves Shirley, Nina, Amelia, Alice and Nunnally coming with me." Milly said to the others in the room.

"Wait, Nunnally is going?" Lelouch asked, surpised since his sister hadn't told him she was going.

"Well I told you before she was going before, but I guess thats when you weren't paying attention."

"But-"

"Don't worry, she'll have us there to look after her. You've got to stop being so over protective all the time, and let be a bit more independent. Let her have some fun once in a while. Besides, you don't want to be the mean older brother that has to tell Nunnally that she can't go on he trip shes looking forward to." Milly said, positive that the last part would guarantee victory for her.

She was proved correct when Lelouch let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright, but I want you or one of the others going to keep a constant eye on her. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Everythin will be fine."

--

It was now Sunday and Lelouch was seeing Nuunaly and everyone off before they left for the train station. Alex was there as well, and was off to the side talking to his sister, and Rivalz and Seiryu were talking with Milly and the others. Alice was standing behind Nunnally to push her wheelchair. "Are you sure you still want to go? Its not too late to change your-" he said before he was cut off.

"Hold it!" Milly said as she walked up with the other girls. "Don't go pressuring the poor girl. She decided to go, so you be a good older brother and respect her wishes."

"I was just making sure she still wanted to go."

Nunnally giggled and said "Its okay big brother, I'll be fine. I'll have Alice, Milly, and the others there with me so you don't have to worry about me."

"Alright then. Try to have as much fun as possible, and don't hesitate call me if anything happens."

She smiled and said "I will." Shortly after the group of girls departed for the train station.

After they had gone, Rivalz spoke up and asked Alex and Seiryu "So why didn't you two want to go?"

"Actually, I wanted to go, but Amelia made me promise I wouldn't." Alex said.

"Why is that? You two don't seem to be fighting." Seiryu said.

Alex laughed nervously and said. "Well, not _this_ time..."

"This time?" Rivalz asked.

"Well, lets just say in the past I've kinda gone out of my to ruin any chance she might have with any potential boyfriend. But I only did it in her best interest."

Rivalz broke out laughing. "Wow, and I thought Lelouch here was over protective!" he said as he slapped said person on the back. He then turned to Seiryu and asked "And what about you?"

"Well, its not that I don't like Britannians, but I'm pretty sure most there wouldn't like me. I didn't want to have any problems caused on behalf." he said.

Lelouch glanced at the time and decided he should leave to get ready for his meating with Kallen and the rest of her resistance group. He had managed to acquire funds as well as a truck to serve as their base of operations. He had planned to meet with them today to form his new organization. "I have to get going. I have a prior engagement today." he said.

"More gambling, right? I'd join you, but I have to go to work today." Rivalz said.

--

"Are you sure it was a good idea for me to come Milly?" Nunnally asked as the girls sat on the train.

"Of course. This trip is as much for Lelouch as it is for you. He needs to learn to give you a little more freedom, and stop being so over protective." Milly said.

"I agree, you don't want Lelouch to end up like my brother, and stalk you on every date you ever go on, and then harass them either during or after the date, or even threaten a guy you just met just for flirting with you. And one time, he even came and broke up a date with a _Glasgow_, and-" Amelia said, who grew more annoyed as she ranted.

"Um, Amelia?" Milly said, interrupting her from her rant. Amelia looked at the other girls who were now staring at her, and her face reddenedwith embarrassment. Milly, Shirley, and Alice started to laugh which only caused her grow more embarrassed. "Anyway, just forget about Lelouch for now, and enjoy yourself. Everything will be fine."

--

Well theres the third chapter. In Alex's dream/memory at the beginning of the chapter, When F.F. said Alex had to fulfill her wish, its a different one than C.C.'s, and you'll find out what it is later in the story. The trap in the Saitama ghetto wasn't particularly enjoyable to write, so I condensed it. Lelouch was defeated there in the show, and I didn't give him anything new that would have changed the outcome there, and the only reason I still wrote what happened and didn't just mention that it happened was to show that the Kuesters were there. Also if anyone knows a site with a good deal of info on the Code Geass:Lost Colors game, could you tell me where? I've been looking and have had no luck finding one with a significant amount. I'm asking because I want to include a few things from that game, most notably the Lancelot Club and the Gekka Pre-Production Test Type, as well as Nonnette(when I get to R2)and maybe Rai(though if I do put him in, I may or may not give him a different Geass.). Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

To animefan29: Thank you. While the site doesn't have everything I'm looking for, as you said it does at least help me with the Knightmares.

To Velshard: One of the reasons I didn't redo the Saitama ghetto incident is because I feel that Lelouch's defeat there was an important factor in the creation of the Black Knights. His defeat there taught him the importance of an organized army. If he had won there, would he still create the Black Knights, or would he just move from terrorist group to terrorist group, or something different? Theres no way to know for sure, but I don't think so, at least not the same way he did. And I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job with my OCs. I rarely ever make OCs in fear of them becoming Mary Sues of Marty Stus, so I'm relieved that I seem to be doing a good job.

--

Lelouch, currently Zero, sat on the couch in the large truck now serving as the base for his group. Kallen and Ohgi, and sveral of the important members of the former terrorist group had come. Earlier, before the meeting, he had made sure to learn who was coming, and he glanced from one to the other, listing their names in his head. '_Tamaki, Sugiyama, Inoue, Minami, and Yoshida._' He recognized a few of them from when he had met Kallen on the train. The people in question, walking were walking around and admiring the interior of the vehicle.

"Its huge! Check it out, its even got a second story." Yoshida said as he looked up the stairs.

"On the other hand, no one would expect us in something like this." Kallen said.

"Its even got a TV." Minami said as he sat down on the couch across from it, and picked up the remote to turn it on.

As it came on, a man on screen asked "_How are things looking at the scene?_"

"Whats this?" Kallen asked as she stepped near it.

The scene on the screen changed, and it now featured a woman and in the background was a large building in the center of a lake. "_I'm here in front of the lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front._" the reporter on screen said.

"Whats happening?" Ohgi asked.

"_Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably Chairman James, were taken hostage, as well as several tourists and hotel employees._" The screen changed to show a room with people sitting on the ground with guns pointed at them. "_This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students._"

Kallen gasped slightly and said "From the student council..."

While watching the report, Zero appeared to be calm, though under the mask Lelouch's expression said otherwise. He had feared the worst once the report had started, and once his friends and Nunnally came on screen, he immediately began thinking of ways to rescue them, as well as yelling at himself for letting Nunnally go. He was partially thankful that Nunnally's face had at least been partially obscured in the video since she wasn't in her wheelchair, so if Cornelia was watching, she wouldn't recognize her.

--

Nicholas and Harrison sat in a car as they were driven to the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. Since they were only pilots, they hadn't gone when their father had gone ahead of them. They had been quiet at first and remained so until Nicholas broke the silence. "Amelia was one of the hostages." he said, his voice showing concern for his younger sister.

"So?" Harrison replied in an unconcerned voice.

"'So?' Shes our sister, and you don't care that she is being held hostage?"

"And? You know how father is, regardless of his personal feelings, he won't do anything about it unless hes ordered. Besides, shes only our half-sister."

"Regardless of how much shes related to us, shes still family." Nicholas said, angry at his younger brother's lack of concern. Although, he knew Harrison was right about one thing. Their father wouldn't do anything to save his daughter, or any of the hostages, unless ordered. The man had always followed any order given to him, regardless of the circumstances. He sighed, and wondered how Alex was handling the situation.

--

The members of the the Ashford student council sat on the floor with the other hostages. Nina was the most frightened of all of them, and she was holding Milly for comfort and protection. She had always been fearful of the Elevens, and the current situation did little to help her overcome that fear.

Milly was holding Nina, acting brave to keep her from become more fearful, though she was also scared herself. She was wondering to herself how worried Lelouch was right now, and whether he was angrier at her or himself right now.

Shirley sat nearby them, and like Milly was currently thinking of Lelouch, though for different reasons. Though she was scared, she was regretful at the moment than afraid. She couldn't stop thinking of Lelouch, and whether or not she would see him again, as well as regretting never telling him how she felt.

Amelia sat next to Shirley. She seemed to be the calmest out of the group, though she was just as afraid as her friends. Being from both a Britannian noble family, and the daughter of a military officer, she knew that there would be no negotiating with the people who had taken them hostage. She sat there wondering if her father, or anyone, would be able to rescue them, and was trying not to think of what would happen if they were unable to. She just hoped Alex didn't do something stupid to try to save her. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

Alice sat holding Nunnally close. They had taken her wheelchair to inspect it for any hidden weapons, and left the crippled girl with the other hostages. Alice was currently more angry than she was afraid, though she did fear for her best friend's safety. She promised Nunnally that she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Nunnally sat on the floor as Alice held her protectively. Unlike most of the other guests, she wasn't afraid of what might happen to her, although she did want to make it out safely to see her brother again. She was much more worried for the safety of her friends and the other guests than she was for her own. She partially wished that she was still a princess, so that she could give them herself for the safety of the other people present.

Away from, and unknown to the students sat Princess Euphemia with her two bodyguards. Like Nunnally, she was more worried about the safety of the other guests than her own. She knew that Cornelia wouldn't do anything to endanger any of the hostages as long as she was here and safe. She looked around and noticed the group students sitting not to far away. She had remembered seeing one of the younger girls in a wheelchair when she was brought into the room, and that it had been taken so they could make sure it didn't have any concealed weapons. She wondered how they could suspect something like that from someone as young as her. She fealt sorry that someone like her had to go through this.

--

Lelouch sat in the room that he had informed the others that would be his private quarters. He watched the news for any new development in the situation. Currently they were interviewing people connected to the hostages, and the man on screen was Shirley's father. He was trying to think of any way that he would be able to rescue Nunnally and his friends. He knew that Cornelia didn't care about the hostages, and if they couldn't be rescued they would be sacrificed. As soon as he thought that, he began to wonder why she hadn't yet.

He had just thought of a possible situation when his phone began to ring. He looked at the number expecting it to be Rivalz again, but was surpised when he saw that it was his own. '_Who could be calling from there? Sayoko was given time off, so is it C.C.?_' he thought as he decided to answer it since he was alone this time. "Hello?"

"_He wants to speak to you._" C.C. said simply.

Before he could ask what she meant, someone else spoke into the phone. "_Lelouch?_" Alex asked on the other end.

--

"_Alex? You're calling about the situation at the hotel, right?_" Lelouch asked.

In Lelouch's home, Alex was standing as he held the phone to his ear. Sitting down nearby was F.F. with a carton of strawberry ice cream she had brought with her, and was joined by C.C. after she had made the call for Alex. The two imortals looked at Alex to see where his conversation went.

Alex decided to get straight to the point of his call. "Lelouch, I want you to help me rescue the hostages." he said, his tone very serious.

"_What? Why me?_" Lelouch asked.

"Because you have a Geass too. I don't know what yours does, but if we work together we should be able to rescue them."

"_Even if we work together, theres still no guarantee that we'll be able to rescue them. Why not just leave it to the military?_"

"Because I know all too well they'll just give up on the hostages if they can't rescue them! I am _not_ just going to sit here while my sister could die! So if you won't help me, I'll do it myself!"

There was pause before Lelouch said "_Alright, I'll help you. But I want you to promise me that you'll do exactly what I say._"

"Whatever it takes to save my sister."

"_Okay then. Meet me at..._"

--

Lelouch smirked as he hung up his phone. '_Looks like it ended up being easier than I thought._' he thought to himself. They day he had met Alex, after everyone left the party Lelouch had done some research on him. He had found out that Alex belonged to a noble family, and that he had been a pilot in the military. He was initially suspicious, but the fact that he had an immortal with him cleared away part of it, after all, why would they need C.C. if they had another to research. And just to be sure, he asked C.C. if there were any others like her in the military's possesion. She responded that she was the only one being researched there, and that she had never met F.F. before. There was also the fact that he revealed himself and the power of his Geass so freely despite not needing to. And finally, the next he had asked Alex about his military history.

--flashback--

Lelouch was currently walking to the student council building with Alex tagging along. "I hope you aren't too mad, but I did a bit of research on you after the party yesterday. With my situation, you can't be too careful." Lelouch said.

"Its understandable. You said the military was after her, so I can understand it." Alex responded.

"I was a bit worried when I saw you used to be in the military, so I decided to ask you about that."

"Don't worry, I resigned a year ago."

"I hope you don't mind too much, but can I ask why?"

Alex was silent for a bit before he spoke up. "I was put on a team for a mission to eliminate a military group who was a opposing us during the conquest of Area 16 a year ago. I was under my brother Harrison who was in charge of it. Anyway, when we got to the location we were told, we found a small rural village, and couldn't find a trace of any military group, or weapons in general. Harrison then said if we couldn't find anything, our orders were to eliminate the entire village. I argued with him, but it was no good, and him and the rest of the team wiped out the village. After the mission I tried to talked to my father about it, but he said since I had become a soldier that I should be prepared to follow any order I was given, and if I didn't like it I should just quit. His attitude then just really pissed me off."Alex said as he clenched his fists near the end. "Since I joined to become a Knightmare pilot and wouldn't be able to pilot one if I resigned, I didn't want to quit then, but a few other stuff that happened afterwards made me decide I should."

"I see. But since you were a soldier, you should have known you might have to kill people."

"I'm not so naive that I didn't know I would have to kill people if I joined the military, I accepted that a while ago. But..." Alex hesitated before finishing. "Theres a big difference between killing soldiers, and killing innocent civilians who've never even touched a weapon!"

"Yeah, I agree."

--end flashback--

When he had decided to form his group after Saitama, Lelouch had gone about thinking of how to recruit Alex. The fact that he had been a skilled Knightmare pilot, and that he possessed a Geass made him a very desirable 'chess piece.' His enemy was Britannia, a country that controlled 1/3 of the world, and he would need as many skilled soldiers as he could get. '_I was thinking up a way to get him on my side, but in the end he comes to me without me having to act at all._' He then put his mask back on just as he heard his door open and Kallen walk in.

--

Alex waited at the location Lelouch had told. He had gotten there ten minutes ago, having left as soon as the phone call was done. F.F. had stayed back at Lelouch's with C.C., so he was currently alone. He was just wondering when Lelouch would get here when he heard someone behind him. "Its abou time. What took-" he began as he turned around, and stopped the person there was not who he expected. "Zero!?" he nearly shouted as he saw the now infamous terrorist.

Zero was walking up to him with a bag in one hand, and reached for his mask with the other. "Don't worry. After all, you agreed to meet me here." he said as he removed his mask to reveal his face.

Alex was shock as he saw the face under the mask. "Le-Lelouch!? You're Zero!?"

"Yes" he answered simply.

"And you're the guy killed Prince Clovis? Why?"

"I have my own reasons. They're not important right now. After all, we still need to rescue the hostages."

"But-"

"Don't worry about being recognized, I've already prepared a disguise for you." he said as he handed Alex the bag he had brought with him.

Alex looked at its contents to see there was a black uniform, along with a black helmet with a purple visor to conceal his identity. He look at the stuff before saying "I don't know about this. Should I really be working with a terrorst?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I was planning to rescue the hostages myself. I should be able to do it with what I have now, though your presence would increase the odds."

Alex hesitated for a minute then said "I want to make sure my sister is okay, but...Joining up with a...terrorist like yourself."

"You don't have to join us if you don't want to. You'd only be helping us on this occasion, and you're free to go once we've rescued the hostages." he said as he put his mask back on.

Alex stood there silently for a few minutes before saying "Alright, I'll help you."

Lelouch smirked under his mask. '_Preliminary conditions have been met. Now I just need to accomplish my other objective._' All he needed to do now was rescue the hostages and deliver his planned speech, and Alex should join him of his own decision. And if not, he would use his Geass to earase his memory of him being Zero. "Hurry and change into the uniform. We can't waste any more time."

--

"Zero, we're all ready to go." Ohgi said as he saw their leader approaching them. He then noticed the person with him. He was wearing the same uniform that Zero had given to all of them, but was also wearing a helmet over his head that covered all but the part of his face below the nose. "Uh...Who is he?"

"He is an associate of mine who will be aiding us in rescuing the hostages. His name is classified, so refer to him as 'Rook.'" Zero said.

'_Rook?'_ Alex thought as his code name was said. '_Hes naming me after a chess piece?_'

--

Cornelia was walking through the hall of the G-1 base. She was accompanied by Guilford, Darlton, and Kuester. They were discussing ways to handle the current situation. The JLF had just thrown one of the hostages from the hotel roof, and said they would throw another every thirty minutes until their terms were met. '_Euphie._' she thought. She wasn't going to lose a fourth sibling to those damned Elevens, especially her most prescious one of all.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as one of the soldiers here called out to her. "Viceroy! Its Zero! We've just recieved a message from Zero!"

"What? Zero? What does he want?"

"He said he that hes coming here to the hotel in a TV van."

Cornelia thought about what was just told to her, and wondered what Zero was up to. "Guilford. Darlton. Come with me to the Gloucesters. We're going to meet with him. Kuester, since your Sutherland isn't here, you stay here and assume command of the bridge."

"Yes your highness!" The three said.

She was certain that this time, she would kill Zero.

--

Well theres the fourth chapter. At the end of Lelouch's and Alex's phone conversation, I couldn't come up a location for them to meet so I left it blank. What did you guys think of Lelouch's process of recruiting Alex? Its no surprise that Lelouch would want to try to recruit him, but I don't want it to seem to forced. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

To Kojiro Kun: I guess its a bit similar to Rolo's, but I would say its closer to Bismarck's. Rolo's Geass "The Seal of Absolute Suspension" basically freezes people in time. Alex's Geass causes others to see things three seconds after they happen(a reverse of Bismarck's, who's Geass lets him see a few seconds into the future), and it only affects a person's sight, so their other senses still work normally.

--

Rook, as Alex was currently called, sat far in the back inside the TV van they had acquired, and with him was the rest of Zero's group, with Zero himself standing on its roof. One particular person there had caught his attention. He wondered why his fellow classmate and student council member, Kallen, was doing there. He might have thought she would be aware of Zero's identity if he hadn't been told before-hand that only him and C.C. were aware of it. He decided to ask Lelouch about her later. He couldn't ask Kallen herself since he didn't want her finding out it was him.

The inside of the van was dark, and the others inside were talking. He glanced out one of the windows and saw the Knightmares moving in to surround them. He quickly looked away from the window and wondered what exactly Zero had planned. '_At least I'm not the only one in the dark about his plans._' he thought as he heard them voicing his thoughts on the matter. He also noticed that the others inside would occasionally glance at him. Not that he could blame them, the helmet he was wearing really stood out.

Once they had reached the bridge to the hotel, the van stopped due to the three Gloucester Knightmares blocking it's path. He got up from where he was sitting and walked into the front of the van, and stood in between Kallen and Ohgi. He watched as the cockpit of the one in the center opened, and thought this might reveal some of Zero's plan for the situation.

As he expected due to its unique design, the pilot was Princess Cornelia. "Well well, we meet again Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. And so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here!" she said pulling out her gun as she finished speaking, and aiming it at Zero.

Without hesitation, Zero spoke without a hint of worry. "Cornelia, which would you choose? Clovis who is dead, or Euphemia who is alive?"

Cornelia face showed a mixture of shock and worry. _'Wait, so Princess Euphemia is in there as well?_' Rook thought.

"Its in my power to save Euphemia for you." Zero said.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Cornelia asked.

"I said that I am able to rescue her!"

After a few minutes, the Britannian Princess seemed to have accepted his help, as the three Knightmares that blocked their path moved aside to let their van pass.

--

"Hey! I have to use the bathroom!" Alice spoke up suddenly, and her friends and the other hostages all looked at her.

Two of the guards in the room approached them, and Nina buried her face in Milly's chest in fear. "Who do you think you are talking to us like that!? And do you think we're stupid enough to fall for this!? You'll just try to escape the second we take our eyes off you!" one of them said.

"Look, I don't care if someone has to watch me, but I have to go. And you can just shoot me if I try to escape."

The two guards glared at the girl, and she seemed to recoil in fear a bit. "Fine, I'll take you. But if you even think about trying to make a break for it, I won't hesitate to but a bullet in you."

"Thank you."

As she stood up, Nunnally took her hand. Her wheelchair had been returned to her earlier. "Please don't do anything reckless. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me Nunnally, I'll be fine." She said as she held her friends hand tightly, before letting go. "I'm not lying, I really have to use the bathroom." she said as she was lead away by the guard.

--

Alice was lead to the bathroom, and sat down as she sat down to go. "Like you said, I'm going to watch you to make sure you don't try anything." the man said as he aimed at her with his handgun.

"Pervert. You're just being a pedophile." she said.

The comment got him angry, and he walked up to her and held her by her collar, stared her in the eye, and asked "What did you just call me!?" The girl smirked as her right eye glowed, and a bird shaped sigil appeared in it.

--

Meanwhile, back where the rest of the hostages were being held, Nunnally couldn't help but worry about Alice. Her friend hadn't been gone long, but she just couldn't help getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Her thoughts about her friend were interrupted though as one of the guards in the room had walked close to them, and Nina accidentally called him an Eleven. "What did you say!?" the man asked, anger in his voice. "We're not Elevens! We're Japanese, damn it!" he said as he aimed his weapon at her.

"Yes, we're aware of that! Just lay off of her!" Milly snapped back in defense of her friend, as Nina once again held her for protection.

"Then correct her! We're not called Elevens!"

"Fine, we'll correct her!" Shirley joined in, as another guard approached them.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You three, come with me to the next room, and I'll teavh you a real lesson!" At that, Nina began to cry fearfully.

"Hey, Leave them alone! Shes terrified, and they're just trying to protect her! Its bad enough you took us hostage, now you want to take them to another room and beat them?" Amelia said defiantly without thinking,

"Fine then, you can join them!"

"Please, don't hurt them! Can't we work this out without harming anyone?" Nunnally begged, desperate to try to protect her friends from harm.

"Its too late for that! They should have just sat there and stayed quiet! Now get up, and come with me!" the guard said as he grabbed Nina by the arm and pulled her up and she let out a scream.

"Stop it!" a girl their age wearing glasses commanded as she stood up.

"Who the hell are you!?" the guard asked as he let go of Nina and pushed her, causing her to fall down.

"I demand that you take me to your leader right now! Understand?"

"What!?"

"You're addressing Euphemia li Britannia. The Third Princess of the Britannian Empire." she said as she removed her glasses. Her statement earned a collective gasp from everyone in the room.

"Euphie?" Nunnally said in a low voice.

"Are you alright young lady? You haven't been hurt?" Euphie asked Nina.

Nina was a bit stunned at the moment, but managed to answer her with a "No." She was shocked that a member of the empire's royal family would put herself at risk and reveal herself in a situation like the just to save someone like her.

--

Meanwhile, Zero had ordered the others with him to set explosives around the hotel. He said they would help cover their escape. Kallen had set hers and was on her way to meet up with the rest. On her way there she had ran into that 'Rook' guy. She really didn't know what to think about him. She had tried to talk to him a few times, but he never answered back with words. She might have thought he was mute or something, but she had heard from Ohgi and Tamaki that he had said a few things to them. And on top of that, he just seemed tense to her everytime she saw him. But Zero trusted him, and she trusted Zero, so regardless of what she thought about the guy, she'd trust him.

She was broken out of her thoughts as they heard a gun being shot, and someone shout "Hey you!" Apparently not liking the sound of what was going on, Rook started running ahead and she sped up to follow.

--

Up ahead Alice was hiding around the corner from a group of five JLF soldiers. To her disappointment, she had turned into one that was a dead end. _'Damn, my luck is horrible tonight_. _Why the hell did I have to pick the soldier that was low on ammo to steal a gun from?_' After she had used her Geass on that one soldier, she had taken his gun and disposed of him with it. After that, she discovered he only had four more shots left, and wasn't carrying any extra on. She cursed herself for her bad luck, and then proceeded to continue with her rescue attempt. She then used another bullet on a soldier that was patrolling the halls, planning to take his gun or ammo. Unfortunately, two more soldier nearby had heard it, and got there and started shooting before she could take anything from the corpse. Her terrible luck tonight then decided that she hadn't had enough, and three more soldiers then joined the other two, meaning there was now more soldiers than she had bullets. She was now planning to shoot a few as they turned the corner, since there was nowhere for her to go.

Just as she could see that one was about to turn the corner, she heard someone grunt in pain. The soldier stopped turning around the corner, and she heard a gun shot.

--

Rook and Kallen had turned into the hall where they heard the noise just in time to see the five JLF soldiers chasing a girl. They both recognized the girl as Nunnally's friend, Alice. The soldiers were so caught up with chasing the her, that they were unaware of the two behind them until Kallenleaped and kicked one of them into another, and Rook hit one in the back of his head and grabbed the gun he was holding and shot another in his shoulder. The wounded soldier dropped his gun, and Kallen picked up the gun of the soldier she hadn't knocked unconscious.

"Don't move." she said to the only remaining armed and conscious soldier. Seeing the odds were against him, he dropped his weapon, and held his hands in the air. Rook collected each of their weapons, and motioned for the two that weren't injured to carry the two unconscious ones,then motioned again for them to walk as he took them away.

"You can come out now." Kallen said to the girl around the corner.

The girl then poked her head around the corner. "Who're you?" she asked sounding nervous. Alice didn't know what to think of the woman who rescued her. '_With that visor of hers, my Geass is useless._'

"Don't worry, we're here to rescue the hostages."

"Really?" Alice said adding a hint of excitement to her voice. '_I guess I'll play along for now._' "I can take you to the other hostages."

Kallen agreed, and radioed for some of the others to join her. As they were walking, Kallen was curious about something. "How did you escape?"

"I went to the bathroom with one of the guards watching me. Apparently I said something he didn't like, and when he got angry and grabbed me I got scared and kicked him in the nuts and ran off. Then those other soldiers saw me and chased me." Alice answered. Kallen accepted her answer.

--

Meanwhile, back at Lelouch's, C.C. and F.F. were watching the situation on the news, though they weren't really paying attention. "So what does your partner have planned? I'm pretty curious about him." F.F. asked.

C.C. picked up a slice of the pizza she ordered after Alex left. "I don't really know. I haven't seen him since this morning when he left, and that was before this hostage business." she said, then tool a bite of the slice in her hand. She took a few more bites, then asked "So what about your partner. Why did you make a contract with him?"

"I have a goal, and I feel like he can help me with it." F.F. answered. The two immortal witches had been asking each other questions without getting answers for a while. Neither really expected answers, but both were board and had nothing to really talk about. The blonde then glanced to the empty carton of ice cream. "I told him to get me more than one..." she grumbled.

Before another question was asked, a masked man in a black cloak came on screen. "My dear Britannians." Zero said. The screen then changed to show all the hostages from the hotel on rafts in the water. "Have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."

--

Seiryu watched the TV and felt a sense of relief. He could see all of his friends from the student council were alive and safe. This was the second time he was thankful to Zero.

The camera then zoomed out, and several lights came on to reveal the others with him. There was a row behind him, with three on each side, and behind that there were two others behind the one in each row closest to Zero. All but one were wearin a visor to conceal their identity, and hat. One of the two in the back wore a black helmet that had a similar visor to the others. "People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit! We, are the Black Knights!"

--

In a TV van nearby the hotel, Diethard Reid, a reporter who had been at Zero's debut to the public, was watching and listening to the speech intently.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield! Regardless of whether they be Elevens, OR Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britanniancivilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them! It was a wanton and meaningless act. Therefore they have been punished."

--

At the JLF base at Narita, Colonel Kyoshiro Todoh watched the scene on TV. Behind him were his most loyal subordinates, that were called The Four Holy Swords. The feelings about Zero were mixed among them.

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions"

--

A girl by the name of Kaguya Sumeragi was another of those watching the speech intently. She had been infatuated with Zero since his debut when he rescued her cousin Suzaku.

"I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field. But neither will I tolerate a one sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill, Are those who are prepared to be killed!"

--

Back at the hotel, Rook stood there behind Ohgi. He listened closely as Zero continued his speech. Next to him, Kallenwas listening just as intently, if not more so.

"Where ever oppressors abuse their power by attacking, we shall appear again! No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be!"

'_Kights... For justice._' Kallen and Rook unknowingly thought at the same time.

"Those of you with power, fear us!" Zero said as he dramatically moved his left arm to the side, causing his cloak to blow to the side. "Those of you with out it, rally behind us!" he said doing a similar action with his right arm. "We, The Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgement of this world!"

--

Well theres the fifth chapter. So what do you think? Just like it was in the series, I felt this was a good place to end the chapter. I left out any hint on what Alice's Geass can do other than it requires eye contact, so obviously its not "The Speed". I already have what it can do planned out, but I wanted to leave it ambiguous to you readers for a while. Also, I most likely will be introducing the Lancelot Club and its pilot next chapter, and I want to ask you guys what you think: Will I be using an existing character from Code Geass, or an OC? I already know which the person is, but I want to know what you guys are expecting. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

To animefan29: Don't worry about me going overboard with OCs. Its not until I get to R2 that there will be OCs a plenty, but theres a good reason for that. I plan to include the EU as a major part of the story then, and since they kind of got the short end of the stick in the actual series, I kind of have to take a few liberties there. And I never said I wasn't giving Alice a Geass. I only said shes not part of the Irregulars because they don't exist in this story. As I said in an earlier chapter, I have a few ideas of what I want to do with her but I'm not sure which to actually use yet, but each idea involves her with a Geass.

Blaid: Don't forget that the Black Knights have more pilots than just Kallen. They haven't joined up yet, but there is still Todoh and the Holy Swords. Plus I plan to have F.F. in the Black Knights. Not right away, but eventually.

----------

Lelouch and Alex sat in across from each other on the train. After his speech, Zero ordered The Black Knights to split up to avoid being caught. The two of them got changed and boarded the train since Lelouch was determined to get back to Ashford before Nunnally and the others. By now, the train was half way back to the settlement, but neither had spoken to each other since Lelouch told him to follow him to the train. "Uh, hey Lelouch..." Alex said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"That stuff you said back there. Did you mean that? About being knights for justice, and stuff?"

"I meant every word of what I said."

Alex thought a bit before asking his next question. "Why are you doing it though?"

"Because I love my sister."

"Huh?"

"You're familiar with The Emperor's policy, about the strong and weak?" Lelouch asked. Alex nodded and he continued by saying "All his policies basically encourage people to take advantage of those weaker than themselves. So in a world where people get ahead in life by crushing the weak beneath their feet, where does that leave someone who can't walk or see like Nunnally?"

Alex turned and stared out out the window for a minute before asking "So what do you plan on doing with the Black Knights anyway?"

"To start, I plan to fight Britannia until I've liberated Area 11, and establish an independant nation where anyone can live freely regardless of whether they're Britannian, Japanese, or anything else. After that it all depends on what happens, but we'll most likely be at war with Britannia until we defeat them."

"What!? But thats crazy! Do you seriously think you can beat them?" Alex said as he looked at the boy across from him as if he had gone insane.

"I do, because if I don't, Nunnally doesn't have much of a future. And not just Nunnally, but the Japanese and all other people that Britannia conquers."

Alex returned to looking out the window for a minute, then asked. "Okay, say you actually manage to do all that, what then?"

"I suppose I may have to remain Zero to stop anyone that tries to threaten the peace I create, but I'd like to live a peaceful life taking care of Nunnally after everything is done."

"Thats it?"

"Thats it. I don't care about the power; I just want to create a world where Nunnally can live happily."

Alex once again looked out the window, and remained silent for the rest of the ride. He thought about what Lelouch had said back at the hotel, and what he had ben told on the train. He also thought about what he had seen in Area 16 while still the military. As the train began to slow down as it arrived at the station, he spoke up again. "Do you really think you can do all that stuff you said?"

"It will be difficult, but I told you before that I will do it. For Nunnally."

As the train stopped, Lelouch stood up, but Alex remained sitting. "What if I continued to help you?" he asked.

Lelouch remained silent for a minute before answering. "Are you sure you want to do that? Remember, I'm not forcing you to do this. I'm not evening asking you to join. If you do continue to help and become a part of the Black Knights, its your own choice."

"Yeah, I know. That stuff you said earlier, about protecting those without power, and liberating Area 11 and creating an independant nation, I agree with the stuff you say you want to do. I've regretted the stuff I did in Area 16, but I just ran away because I couldn't do anything. Not a day has gone by that the things I did there haven't haunted me. I want to help you. I want to join the Black Knights, protect the weak, and fight for justice."

"And this is of your own choice?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept you as one of the Black Knights. But you'll have to remain as 'Rook' for now; they don't even know that I'm not japanese."

"Thats fine."

"And one other thing. My Geass. It has the power to force anyone I make eye contact with to follow any command that I give them, though it only works once on anyone. So though I could have forced you to join if I really wanted to, I didn't."

Alex was surprised that Lelouch had told him about his Geass, and at what it could do. "Then why tell me about it?"

"As a sign of trust. Besides, you already know about Geass, so it would only be a matter of time before you figured it out, and I figure its better to tell you about it directly than for you figure out what it does and suspect that I used it on you. It goes against my beliefs to use it that way. I prefer to acquire followers with my actions and for them choose to join, then to force them to obey me. Now come on; we don't want to get stuck on this train."

-----

"Great job out there Suzaku!" Lloyd congratulated the young Knightmare pilot. "You really did a number on linear cannon out. We got some great data on the Lancelot."

Suzaku took a bottle of water that Cecile had just handed him, and took a big gulp before saying "I'm just glad that my friends and all of the other hostages were saved." '_Zero... What are you trying to do? You rescued the hostages and even me that one time, but you also killed Prince Clovis..._" he thought.

"Suzaku, why don't you go back to school and spend some time with your friends." Cecile said. "I'm sure they're a little shaken up by everything that happened tonight, and you should let them know that you're glad that they're safe."

"But don't I-"

"Oh, don't worry." Lloyd interrupted. "We're just going to be analyzing the data from tonight's skirmish. Don't need you for that."

"Alright, thank you." he said with bow before leaving.

-----

After arriving back at Ashford, Alex left shortly after with F.F. to get home before the rest of his family. Lelouch sat on the couch and attempted to grab a slice of the pizza that was left, only for C.C. to pull the box away from him. "So I take it every thing went according to plan." she after taking a slice.

"Yes. My new organization, the Black knights, has been formed. The JLF's hotel jacking attempt, while unexpected and ahead of schedule, was the perfect opportunity unveil. And the situation was also the perfect opportunity to recruit Alex to my cause."

"So you got him to join you? Are you sure thats a good idea?"

"I've already informed him of my Geass. As I told him, its better for him to hear it from me directly than for him to figure out what it does and think that I've used it on him. And according to the information I found on him, he is a skilled Knightmare pilot, and if you combine that with his Geass, thats all the more reason to want him on my side."

"I see."

-----

"So you joined up with that Lelouch guy?" F.F. asked as she and Alex made their way back to the

"Yeah. I want to help with what he says he'll do. Protect the weak, be knights for justice, all that stuff." Alex answered her.

"So you're still feeling guilty about all that stuff you did back then?"

"Please don't bring that up. I want to forget about anything that happened in Area 16."

"Well, you can help him if you want. Just don't forget about our contract."

They continued walking and F.F. made a left turn as Alex kept walking staight. "Hey, my home isn't that way."

"I know, but a convenience store is this way, and I'm in the mood for chocolate flavor this time."

-----

On the G-1 base as it made its way back to Tokyo, Princess Euphemia sat on the bridge with her sister. Cornelia didn't want to let her precious younger sister out of her sight after what had happened. Euphie thought back to her meeting with Zero earlier. There was something about the way he spoke to her, almost with familliarity. And she also had a strange feeling that there was something that she was missing. Something she should have realized earlier, but couldn't place it. '_What could it be? What could I have missed?_"

Seeing her sister's troubled expression, but misjudging it's reason, Cornelia placed her hand on Euphie's. "Its alright now Euphie." she said with a smile. There was no other person more precious to Cornelia than Euphie, and she was greatly relieved that she was safe.

-----

"Nunnally! I'm so glad you're alright!" Lelouch said as his sister arrived home with Milly and the other girls, minus Amelia who had gone to her own home. He wasted no time in embracing his beloved sister in a hug.

"Its alright now big brother. We're all safe." Nunnally reasured her older brother.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Lelouch." Milly apolagized. "I shouldn't have brought-"

"Don't worry Milly." Lelouch cut her off. "None of what happened tonight is your fault, and you're all safe, so I don't see any reason for you to apolagize."

"Right. Well the rest of us should get going. Its late, and I'm sure we're all exhausted after tonight. Lets go you guys." she said as she lead the other three girls out of the room.

Shortly after the others left, Lelouch put Nunnally to bed, and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

-----

"This sucks." Harrison complained as he walked into the front hall of his home with Nicholas. "Even though Zero showed up, the only one who got any action was that Lancelot machine and its pilot."

As the entered, they saw Alex and Amelia nearby. Harrison payed them no mind and walked to his room, while Nicholas walked up to the two. "Amelia, I'm glad to see that you are unharmed after tonight's ordeal." he said. "Did you just get home as well?"

She nodded and said "Yeah. I went with the others to Ashford before I came home." she explained "I didn't even get a foot inside before Alex hugged me and told me how worried he was." she added with a giggle. "Wheres father?" she asked.

"He stayed on the G-1 Base with Princess Cornelia. We came home ahead of them." Nicholas walked up the stairs in the hall. When he reached the top, he spoke up. "Its late. You two should get to bed." he told them in a stern voice.

"Alright." the both agreed.

Alex made his way back to his room to find F.F. laying on the bed looking at his helmet, her half eaten carton of ice cream sitting next her. "So this is your disguise?" she asked without glancing his way.

"Yeah. Keep that and the uniform hidden with you."

-----

The next day, all the talk around Ashford was about yesterday's events. Some was about Zero and the Black Knights, but most about Milly and the others being involved and appearing on TV. Amelia even had to be driven to school to avoid all the reporters who wanted to talk to her. "I can't believe the only place I can spend my weekend outside of the house is at school." she grumbled shortly after entering the student council room. With everything that happened, Milly called everyone together today.

"I know how you feel." Shirley agreed walking in with her. "Yesterday, this wasn't how I was expecting to spend today either." She then looked around and saw only Milly, Nina, Rivalz, Suzaku, and Seiryu. "Wheres Lulu and Kallen?"

"Lelouch said he had to do something today." Rivalz answered.

"And Kallen said she was still feeling sick." Milly answered. "Wheres your brother Amelia?"

"He said he was going somewhere, but he didn't tell me what he was doing." she answered.

Since she had been told ahead of time, Shirley didn't pay much attention to Alex's absence, and instead thought about both Lelouch and Kallen being gone together. '_No no, stop thinking like that. Milly said Kallen was sick, so its not like they're together..._'

"So why did you call everyone together today?" Seiryu asked.

"Since our weekend was ruined yesterday, I thought we should do something else instead to make up for it. Heres a list of things we'll need, so everyone split up and take care of your objectives." Milly ordered around everyone with her usual enthusiasm.

Shirley headed off with Amelia, Rivalz and Nina left after them, and Milly stayed behind in the room, which left the Kururugi brothers to take care of their objectives together. "I'm real glad everyone is safe." Seiryu said.

"Yeah, me too." Suzaku agreed.

"Thankfully Zero helped out again."

Suzaku went silent after his brother comment. "Zero... What is he trying to accomplish...?" Suzaku wondered out loud. "Why is he using methods like killing if he says he fights for justice?" He didn't seem to be talking to Seiryu; just thinking out loud.

'_Well, I guess I shouldn't talk with him about the Black Knights..._'

-----

"You guys see the news? We're the talk of the town!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yeah. I haven't seen a single news story today that wasn't about the Black Knights." Sugiyama said.

"And we're front in all the papers." Inoue added.

The Black Knights all sat in their headquaters as they waited for Zero's arrival. They were all talking about what happened last night, and throwing their speculations about what they would be doing next. Their conversation stopped as they heard the door open and saw Rook walk in and take a seat.

"Hey, well if it isn't the other masked guy in this group. Wheres Zero?" Tamaki asked him, and Rook shrugged in response. "Whats up with you anyway? You barely say anything."

"Leave him be Tamaki." Kallen said. The guy's silent thing kinda bugged her, but she wasn't going to push him to speak.

After a few minutes, Zero entered and wasted no time in telling everyone his plans. He assigned everyone duties for the group, with Tamaki volunteering to handle the finances. Next he told them that he had contacted a group that would provide them with Knightmares to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Minami let out.

"You serious?" Yoshida asked.

"It will only be few at first arriving in a few days, but we will eventually be recieving more." Zero said. "Kallen and Rook will handle piloting them."

"Me?" Kallen ket out in surprise.

"Yes. You were the one pilotting Knightmares in this group before joining up with me, right?" Zero asked and she nodded. "Finally, I've done some information gathering, and tonight we will be breaking up an illegal arms deal going on tonight."

"What? We're already getting to work after last night?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. We must to show everyone that we are serious about being knights for justice, and to do that we must get to work immediately. Any objections?" Everyone looked around from eachother, but no one voiced any objections. "Good. We'll meet up at the location of the deal tonight. Until then, I'll be upstairs." Zero said as he walked towards the stairs. "And Rook, I'd like to speak with you privately for a moment." Rook got up and followed him. They entered Zero's private quarters and he sat down at his desk. "So, you're not having any second thoughts?" Lelouch asked as he removed his mask.

"No. I made my choice, and I'm going to stick with it." Alex said as he removed his own.

"Alright. But you're free to leave at any time; I won't stop you."

"Thanks, but don't worry about me."

-----

"Did you hear about last night?" one person was asking to another.

"Yeah. The Black Knights showed up at some warehouse and took out a bunch of criminals. I think there was some arms deal going on."

"Hey, the Black Knights showed up again last night."

"I heard. I don't know what happened, but apparently the busted some politician who was embezzling money."

"Zero and the Black Knights appeared again! They..."

"Zero is awesome! Him and the Black Knights..."

"Zero really is a knight for justice!

"The Black Knights!"

"Zero!"

By the end of the week, almost eveyone ine Tokyo was talking about Zero and the Black Knights. Over the week, the Black Knights showed up again and again, and did just as Zero had proclaimed. They took down various people from crimal syndicates, to terrorists who involved civilians, and corrupt politicians, all fell to the Black Knights. As news of their exploits travelled, support for them grew as well.

-----

"Hello Ms. Cecile." Suzaku greeted her as he came up to the hangar where the Lancelot was stored. "Lloyd called and said he wanted to show me something."

"Oh, hello Suzaku. Yes, we've just finished working on something new."

"Really? What is it?" Suzaku asked as the hangar door began to open. Once he walked inside, he was surpised by the sight that greeted him. Next to his Lancelot was a similar machine with a white paint job and blue in place of the Lancelot's gold. Though the two machines were similar, the were differences with the most noticeable being a large blue horn on the machine's head. "What is this?"

"This is the Lancelot Club." Lloyd said as he walked up to the two. "Its the first step to mass producing Seventh Generation Knightmare Frames."

"What do you mean?"

"You're aware of the extra sakuradite throught the frame of the Lancelot, correct?" Lloyd asked, and Suzaku nodded in response. "Well, though it offers the Lancelot high preformance, its much too expensive to implement that into more than a few units. This machine is to see if we can replicate the Lancelot's success without the benefit of added sakuradite. We're gonna be spending quite a while getting this caught one up with the orginal."

"So who is the pilot going to be?"

"Haven't met him, but hes supposed to and eleven and honorary Britannian like youself." Lloyd said to Suzaku's surprise.

"And you don't mind?"

"Not really. Why should I? Don't forget, its ability I care about, not ethnicity."

Shortly after that a door in the hangar was heard openning. "Sorry I'm late." a voice was heard. A young boy of Suzaku's age with grey hair came and saluted. "Private Rai Sumeragi reporting for duty."

"Rai?" Suzaku said, shocked to see his cousin was the new pilot.

"Suzaku?" Rai stated with equal confusion.

"Oh? So you two know each other already? Well thats good, it should already help with your teamwork." Lloyd said.

----------

Well theres the sixth chapter. I guess thats a good spot to finish up this one. So how was this one? I know not too much happened this chapter. There was two weeks in between episodes 8 and 9, and I was trying to come up with stuff that happened during that period but didn't have any luck with inspiration there so I just put the important stuff in with some "filler" bits since I didn't want to cover episode 9 yet. Anyway, how do you think I handled Alex's decision to join? Maybe it seems a bit rushed, but I hope I can make it seem less so as I delve deeper into some of the stuff he had to do in Area 16. I know I could just show you all the important stuff from it right away, but I wanted to do it in a manner similar to the show, like with how they showed Suzaku's guilt for killing his father before we actually found out it happened. I had been planning to have the Lancelot Club's pilot to be Rai from the start, but for a short time I had considered Gino or Anya. But since I couldn't find too much about Lost Colors beyond a brief description and the mech data, I'll be taking some liberties with his character. Though I guess that doesn't really matter much since he was a player avatar in his game with the player picking his choices and actions. But he doesn't have Geass in this story. I already have enough people with Geass for this point of the story. Also, theres a pole for this story up on my profile, so if you're interested, head over and vote. Please review.


End file.
